


半封情书

by Walnut_Clemens



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Before Coup, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walnut_Clemens/pseuds/Walnut_Clemens
Summary: 在弗罗旺的宴会期间，身为东道主的利利乌姆给格罗苏拉写的一封短信，兼正事、抱怨与调情。





	半封情书

亲爱的格罗苏拉长官：

请原谅在过去的一个多月中我没有为您寄去任何信件。毫无怠慢之意，一是因局势正如我们期待的那样稳定发展，二是，想必您也收到了来自弗罗旺为期三天的宴会邀请——并不是责怪，虽说您用以回绝的外交辞令过于冰冷不免让人遗憾——我耗费了三个星期准备这场乏善可陈的“上流社交”，着实抽不出时间也不愿敷衍了事地给您写信。

或许收到带有金色百合花家徽的信封对您来说也是件痛苦的事吧。我猜对了吗？嘘，哪怕确实如此，也请您昧着本心摇头。

说实话我想当厌烦所谓“上层人士的晚宴”，只要您略作打听，就会惊讶地发现其中有一半的绅士淑女与利利乌姆家存在着直接关联，而另一半则是间接。正如斯坦利· 米尔格兰姆的理论所言，通过至多六位陌生人就能挖出一位熟人，多么索然无味的国家。

可以想象的是，当人脉积攒到一定量时，本人并不必要抛出多大的蛛网就能将意图一环环散布开去，而后您只需轻轻一扯最顶端的那根丝线——就像推倒高脚玻璃杯金字塔的塔顶，一切都将轰然升起，或崩塌。权力是个方便的好东西，想必您也认同这一点。

抱歉，扯远了，其实我只想单纯地发些牢骚。您没来真是明智的选择，因为在如此场合人们鲜少谈论有价值的内容。如果您愿意到那片由鲸骨裙撑组成的令人眼花缭乱的浮夸丛林中小坐，用文雅的措辞客套女士们无关紧要的问候，她们肯定会将折扇缀有流苏的握柄抵在手心，以食指压住扇端矜持地向您倾斜过来¹。

让我假设您接受了这含蓄的邀约——即使不符合您的风格，那么在接下来的半小时内您将了解到韦伯太太的有着紫水晶般漂亮眼睛的卷毛小狗在昨晚跑出了家门，而她的丈夫，就是个孟浪公子，只知花天酒地丝毫不关心家务；克莱门斯夫妇计划前往哈雷区温暖的沙滩度过蜜月，西尔维娅小姐能与这样的绅士结婚真是叫人羡慕；听说宫廷正在排演一出新的法语歌剧，您会前往观赏吗真期待能在剧院见到您…

诸如此类，琐碎寻常又充满着酸味和光鲜羽衣下的虚伪空洞，她们谈论丈夫和情人盛于华服首饰。而您，我的丛林之王²，不近人情被看做洁身自好、毫无情趣则是认真严谨的代表、位高权重既能锦上添花又是决定因素；显然，最抢手的那一款非您莫属。

整整三天，持着香槟杯走来走去，微笑，应和，攀谈，跳不完的华尔兹，先生们吹嘘他们狮子的鬃毛，而我因他们猫咪般细弱的叫声暗自发笑²。我从未如此希望过同您坐在那张白色五角桌旁，欣赏黑咖啡浅薄的雾气缓慢笼罩住您的脸庞——那会使您刻板的面部轮廓显得稍微柔和些。您存在于我的想象中时一向比较温柔。

当然，在银制圆盘里码放齐整的甜点还是讨人喜欢的。您不介意我带一些来放在会议室里吧？比如淋着糖霜的泡芙，巧克力华夫饼配蓝莓酱，再加一小袋黄油硬糖？甜香会让冷冰冰的谈话可爱不少，至于其他三位长官，相信他们不会有异议。

作为一封不涉及政见的私人信函，它或许太长了些。就写到这里吧。我将于下周返回巴登，在此之后，我还希望听到您再一次亲口说出那四个美好的音节³。致以一千次最诚挚的晚安，格罗苏拉长官。

您忠诚的，  
利利乌姆

¹ I wish to speak to you  
² 致敬L'opérap  
³ I love you


End file.
